


If you thought the head trauma was bad...

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama had never expected to go blind in a freak accident, and he really didn't know how to deal with it. His life was pretty much over, after all.Well, at least he had Hinata to keep him going.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	If you thought the head trauma was bad...

Kageyama slumped back in his wheelchair, shaky hands grasping at the armrests as he listened around. Everything was different; everything felt different too. Though, of course, that was to be expected with what had happened to him. 

A few months ago, an accident had cost him his eyesight, taking away the blues and greens and replacing them with a dark abyss. Kageyama would never again be able to see the vibrant hues of a rainbow; he'd never be able to see his friends and family; he'd never be able to do anything for himself. 

There was the option of a walking stick and a guide dog; hell, doctors had even offered a risky, new surgery to try and restore some of his sights. Kageyama had denied it though; he hadn't wanted to risk it. 

Plus, what were the use of a walking stick and a guide dog when it came to volleyball? 

The sport was the only thing that had kept Kageyama going as he moved into high school from middle school. Everyone at Karasuno had meant everything to Tobio, and to be able to play with them on the same volleyball team had been better than Kageyama could have ever imagined. 

But now all of that was gone. It had all been ruthlessly ripped from Tobio's grasping hands. Kageyama had been left with unsteady steps and darkening eyes – things that would never be able to help him out in the long run. He had to use a damn wheelchair to get around, for god's sake, with somebody pushing him around the streets. 

And Kageyama hated it. He really, really hated it. Just the fact that he now had to entirely rely on somebody else for practically everything in his life had his skin scrawling uncomfortably and his stomach twisting into heavy knots. 

Well- at least it was usually just Hinata who was looking after him. That made things a little more bearable, after all. 

Hinata had done a lot for Kageyama throughout the initial accident and then during the time after that. He'd been by Tobio's bedside each night that he was in the hospital and stayed for as long as he could. (Kageyama had found it pretty amusing when Hinata would try to plead with the nurses to let him stay overnight, even though it would never work.) 

If the ginger hadn't been with Tobio throughout it all, then Kageyama really didn't think he would have been able to push through. At least not to the point he was at right now. God, Kageyama really was grateful for Hinata- 

Ah, speaking of the devil. 

"Kageyamaa!" 

Tobio flinched a little at the loud voice, his dull eyes shifting around for a moment despite the fact that everything was very, very black. It had just become a natural thing to look for the source at this point. 

"Hinata?" 

"Hey! I'm going to touch your shoulders, is that okay?" Shoyo asked curiously, practically dancing around Kageyama's seated form as he watched on. 

Tobio thought it over for a moment, biting on his lower lip before nodding. "Sure." 

Kageyama absolutely, truly despised being touched without warning now. He could never properly tell when somebody was near him, and feeling a foreign touch without being able to see the person had his anxiety spiking to new, soaring heights. 

Luckily for him, Hinata always, always asked before doing so. (And so did the rest of the team, honestly.) 

"How was practice?" Kageyama asked after a moment of quiet. Hinata had been rubbing at his shoulders, gently massaging into them despite Tobio having just sat there while Shoyo had been the one to have been exercising and over-using his muscles. 

Hinata hummed on it for a moment. "Hm. It was okay." Truthfully, it had never been the same without Kageyama there, but he didn't want to upset the other boy by saying that. 

"How was your day, Tobio?" 

Kageyama sighed a little, leaning back into Hinata's touches. "Ah- it was okay. I helped my mom bake cakes." 

"Oh yeah?! I better be getting one!" 

Tobio couldn't help but to snort. "Well, duh, who else would I give them to? It's not like I even like cake after all." 

Shoyo gasped rather dramatically, one of his hands slamming against his chest as he did so. "Kageyama! You don't like cake? What's wrong with you?! Cake is like... almost the best dessert in the world. Trust me." 

Kageyama's brows furrowed, and he barely resisted the urge to turn around and try to hit at the other boy. "Idiot! I just don't like it. It's gross and rots your teeth. You know you're going to get fillings if you keep on eating it, right?" 

Hinata rolled his eyes, giving Tobio's shoulder a little squeeze. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Crappyama. Hey- You wanna go out to the park with me? I hear there's an ice cream van hanging around there." 

Tobio thought on it for a moment. Ice cream did sound pretty nice, but... 

"You'd have to push me around." He answered bluntly, his calloused hands shifting into shaking fists as he took a deep breath. Kageyama was still pretty unsure with letting people look after him in such ways. He didn't want to be seen as a burden, after all. 

Shoyo only smiled, even though he knew that Kageyama couldn't see it. "Kageyamaa! I don't mind. C'mon, I wanna see who can finish their ice cream first." 

With that, the ginger began to gently push at Tobio's wheelchair, the two of them heading towards the front of the gym, not that Kageyama knew that for sure. He was just assuming, and from the sound of his old teammate's voices growing quieter, he was probably right. 

"You're such a dork." Tobio breathed out, relaxing at the feel of the sun on his skin as they exited together. 

Hinata hummed a little. "Sure. But I'm your dork, right?" He asked curiously. 

Kageyama could practically hear the grin in Shoyo's voice. He didn't need his sight to know that the boy had a stupid smile on his pale face. Huh. Maybe he could get used to this? 

"Sure. You're my dork."

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
